leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Namba
Dr. Namba (Japanese: ナンバ博士 Dr. Namba) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is one of the Team Rocket scientists. In the anime History Original series Dr. Namba first appeared in the saga that focused on catching and its parent. As such, he was the main antagonist of the arc. Inside an underwater Team Rocket laboratory, Dr. Namba had some s go to the area to spy on Lugia and report back the details of its whereabouts. The grunts did so and Dr. Namba dispatched a submarine in order to catch it. In the meantime, he had Butch, Cassidy and some other grunts to fire nets at it but and foiled Butch and Cassidy's plans while Oliver's forced the grunts to retreat. Dr. Namba was then given the report by Butch and Cassidy. Afterwards, Dr. Namba wanted the duo to go get something. After Butch and Cassidy successfully got Silver, the child Lugia, it was given to Dr. Namba who proudly stood in front of it. Butch and Cassidy arrived and discussed with Dr. Namba about a plan using Silver as a decoy to capture the parent Lugia. Dr. Namba agreed with them as he found this a scheme that was easy to execute. As the parent Lugia went on a rampage after finding out what happened to the child, Dr. Namba monitored it on the screen. Dr. Namba gave Butch and Cassidy both a "Rage Crown" to increase their Pokémon's strength drastically. After the storm stopped, he brought out Silver who was still caged. Dr. Namba watched on as the parent Lugia went to it. As Ash and the gang failed to stop Butch and Cassidy, and the parent Lugia from going to its child, Dr. Namba successfully managed to get both Lugia, as it was a trap. With both Lugia caught, Dr. Namba caged Ash and the gang inside the lab. Dr. Namba explained his plan to them which concerned the Rage Crown being part of his little experiment of amplifying energy, as well as manipulation. He decided to try the Rage Crown on both Ash's Pikachu and Ritchie's Sparky. However, before he could do so, Oliver came in and freed Ash and his friends. Dr. Namba then got tackled by Ash. However, before they could get away, Dr. Namba activated the alarm which summoned all of the members of Team Rocket present. As all of the grunts were subdued by Ash and Ritchie, Dr. Namba prevented the group from freeing the Lugia and sent out his to battle them. Ash and Ritchie used their Pikachu to take care of Electabuzz as Electabuzz was wearing the Rage Crown. During the battle, Ash noticed the Rage Crown's weakness which was the controller Dr. Namba was holding. Sparky went to Dr. Namba and destroyed the controller with its electricity. With Electabuzz powerless, both Pikachu finished it off and Electabuzz landed on Dr. Namba. After an explosion happened in the lab, Dr. Namba was seen holding on to a piece of debris on the ocean. Dr. Namba was mentioned in The Scheme Team where a Team Rocket Grunt told Butch and Cassidy that he had a very important assignment for them. He briefly appeared in The Ole' Berate and Switch! where he corrected Cassidy when she got his name wrong via phone. Pokémon Chronicles In the Japanese version of Dr. Namba appearances on Pokémon Chronicles, Namba demanded that Butch and Cassidy capture rare Pokémon for something he calls the 'R Project', and as such, served as a recurring antagonist alongside the duo. In A Date with Delcatty, Dr. Namba informed them in a recording to apprehend a belonging to a young Trainer who lived somewhere in Cerulean City. In Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing!, he wanted Butch and Cassidy to capture a pair of , nicknamed Caserin and Luverin, who resided at the Cerulean Gym. Dr. Namba appeared in Sleight of Sand! where he assigned Butch and Cassidy to capture a so that he could research the sand from it. Character Dr. Namba has often given Butch and Cassidy their mission briefings (though this was primarily as a vocal role, except for Oaknapped!). Like Butch, people often get his name wrong. For example, Team Rocket referred to Dr. Namba as "Dr. Number" in The Mystery is History and Cassidy called him "Dr. Samba" in The Ole' Berate and Switch!. Dr. Namba is full of pride and has a short temper, and is very intelligent, cunning, creative, technologically capable and a skilled Pokémon Trainer. He is also extremely power-hungry, megalomaniacal, prejudiced, cruel, authoritative, ruthless, and violent. Dr. Namba is known for researching Pokémon strength augmentation, the Pokérus virus, 's sand, and the Rage Crown (a device that attaches to a Pokémon's head and stimulates the areas of the brain involved in aggression, increasing its power and causing it to enter into a state of fury). Pokémon On hand 's only appearance was in A Promise is a Promise!. When and , including Ritchie and Oliver, were on the run in Team Rocket's underwater base, they discovered where Namba was keeping and were about to free it until Namba appeared and sent out Electabuzz. It had a headgear on its head which made it angry, thus making it more powerful. Electabuzz used an enraged to try to faint Ash's Pikachu and Sparky, but they dodged it. Pikachu tried to use on its headgear, but it blocked the headgear with , and Namba started to make Electabuzz even more angry with the controls he was holding. Pikachu and Sparky continued to fight until Sparky broke the controls, also disabling the headgear. They finished Electabuzz off with a double attack, fainting it. Electabuzz's known moves are , , and .}} Escaped decoy which made Silver think the decoy was its pal.}} Dr. Namba caught the parent by bringing out its child, Silver. The parent Lugia went to Silver but was almost stopped by Ash, , and Ritchie, and their Pokémon, as Butch and Cassidy defeated them using their Pokémon when they had the rage crown on. Lugia's known moves are , and .}} and were locked in a cage, Dr. Namba tried out his rage crown on Ash's Pikachu. Oliver managed to free the heroes in time and Ash stopped Dr. Namba from doing so.}} and were locked in a cage, Dr. Namba tried out his rage crown on Ritchie's , Sparky. Oliver managed to free the heroes in time and Ash stopped Dr. Namba from doing so.}} Voice actors In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Dr. Namba appeared in Let's Save The Lugia! of the Ash & Pikachu manga. Here, he was simply referred to as a Team Rocket Scientist. Pokémon is a Pokémon belonging to the Team Rocket Scientist. He had a battle with Ash's Pikachu and dealt tons of damage to him as Hitmontop was wearing the Rage Crown that made him stronger. Hitmontop's only known move is .}} is another Pokémon belonging to the Team Rocket Scientist. None of Gastly's moves are known.}} Names See also * Team Rocket scientists Category:Anime characters Category:Affiliates of Team Rocket Category:Ash and Pikachu characters Category:Scientists de:Professor Namba es:Profesor Namba fr:Professeur Namba it:Dr. Namba ja:ナンバ博士 zh:南波博士